1. Field
This disclosure relates to speech processing.
2. Background
Many activities that were previously performed in quiet office or home environments are being performed today in acoustically variable situations like a car, a street, or a café. For example, a person may desire to communicate with another person using a voice communication channel. The channel may be provided, for example, by a mobile wireless handset or headset, a walkie-talkie, a two-way radio, a car-kit, or another communications device. Consequently, a substantial amount of voice communication is taking place using mobile devices (e.g., handsets and/or headsets) in environments where users are surrounded by other people, with the kind of noise content that is typically encountered where people tend to gather. Such noise tends to distract or annoy a user at the far end of a telephone conversation. Moreover, many standard automated business transactions (e.g., account balance or stock quote checks) employ voice recognition based data inquiry, and the accuracy of these systems may be significantly impeded by interfering noise.
For applications in which communication occurs in noisy environments, it may be desirable to separate a desired speech signal from background noise. Noise may be defined as the combination of all signals interfering with or otherwise degrading the desired signal. Background noise may include numerous noise signals generated within the acoustic environment, such as background conversations of other people, as well as reflections and reverberation generated from each of the signals. Unless the desired speech signal is separated from the background noise, it may be difficult to make reliable and efficient use of it.
A noisy acoustic environment may also tend to mask, or otherwise make it difficult to hear, a desired reproduced audio signal, such as the far-end signal in a phone conversation. The acoustic environment may have many uncontrollable noise sources that compete with the far-end signal being reproduced by the communications device. Such noise may cause an unsatisfactory communication experience. Unless the far-end signal may be distinguished from background noise, it may be difficult to make reliable and efficient use of it.